


End of the Road

by queenbess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbess/pseuds/queenbess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael & Lucifer has been set free from the Cage. The trio is being hunted by Michael for placing him in the Cage with Lucifer. However, his vendetta to the Winchesters have been postponed after the Third War of Heaven starts due to his fight with the Council of the Angels. A war is also declared between Lucifer and Crowley due to Crowley's refusal to give up the throne of Hell. Other angels, such as Gabriel and Balthazar have been revived but no one knows why, how and who did it. The Winchesters, along with Castiel are forced to save the world, again. In the end, things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at this, so comments would be greatly appreciated, on things that went wrong and what I could improve on. Cheers!

**Prologue**

Flames. Flames. Flames everywhere. Flames. Flames. Flames all round him. Archangel Michael has been in the Cage for three years now. Three years with Lucifer and Adam. Three years however seem like a hundred years, a billion years even. A billion years with a traitor. Every day of every hour of every minute of every second, he is in the same room with his brother. The same brother who had disobeyed their Father for refusing to bow down to the humans. Every day, he prays to his Father, hoping that He would hear his son, save him from this ghastly place. In his heart, he knows that it is not possible, free him and Lucifer will be free too. Lucifer’s freedom does not concern him as he would always find him. The problem was finding a vessel, not just anyone can keep a powerful Archangel within them. The key was the bloodline; those who carry the blood of Cain and Abel in their veins are the only ones that can contain such power.

Dean Winchester, Michael’s true vessel has repeatedly refused to accept the role. He refused to take part of the role that would end Lucifer forever, simply because Lucifer’s vessel is his brother, Sam Winchester. Kill Sam and Lucifer dies within him, which is something that he cannot do due to his deep abiding love for his brother. The man refused and refused even though he knew all the horrible things that Sam has committed. His love for his brother probably came from the fear of his father, John Winchester. The death of his wife, Mary has changed John, who loved and adored his wife until the end of their days. If not for hunting, he would have ended up losing to insanity and lose his sons. Hunting Mary’s killer was the sole reason for him to wake up in the morning, to take revenge and finally put Mary in peace. John Winchester was similar to Michael’s Father, gave orders to His children and expected them to follow without conviction. They were warriors and soldiers, fighting for their Father without any ounce of doubt within their souls. John trained his sons to be warriors, to kill every monster that brings any danger to humans. Dean followed John without any hesitation; Sam however, refused to accept the part and rebelled against his father. Their story is quite similar to Michael and Lucifer's story and that is the one of the main reasons why they are the perfect vessels.

Michael fights Lucifer and tortures Adam to release the fury within him. The constant torture drove Adam insane and it was the only thing that shielded him from the pain. Outside, he is surrounded by flames but inside, he is playing baseball with his friends with his girlfriend and mother watching him play from the stands. In there, he is happy and safe, nothing can hurt him until either Lucifer or Michael start to torture him and then the dream begins to dissolve and the flames start to appear again. This occurred in the first few months in the Cage, months later; he mastered staying in the dream, reliving the same dream over and over again. He would rather live that same dream rather than being burned by the flames and abused by the brothers. 

Besides fighting, Michael plans his vengeance on the Winchesters and Castiel too. _How dare they? Disobey Father’s orders?_ The fight between him and his brother was supposed to happen. He was supposed to defeat his brother and kill him. Michael has never forgiven Lucifer for disobeying his Father, _they are their Father’s children and whatever the Father commands, they must do it without question_. However, on certain days, Michael experiences doubt, _why did Father create such traitor? If He is truly the Almighty, could not He kill Lucifer Himself?_ When this occurs, he throws a giant fit and does the same routine again and again. Fight Lucifer. Torture Adam. Fight Lucifer. Torture Adam. _I must not experience doubt on Father. I am not a traitor. I am not like Lucifer._ He must not experience doubt as his Father would now and he does not want to experience his Father’s wrath. _There has to be a way out of this horrid place._

Every day, he hears whispers, _Michael, we are coming, and we are coming to get you out of there_.  He usually dismisses it as it could be Lucifer trying to break down his soul but Lucifer confessed that it was not his doing. He said that he would never harm Michael as he loves him with all of his heart. _Liar. Liar. Liar. If you have truly loved me, why did you deny the Father? We were brothers Lucifer! But you ended it all with your selfish sin._ The whispers occurs almost every day now, they whispering to him, _we are coming Michael, we are coming to get you out_. That is all what the whispers say, they say no name or how they are planning to get him out of the Cage. When the whispers have become frequent, he starts to believe in them as he thinks that it is a sign from God as nothing could get pass the Cage very easily. No demons have tried to contact with Lucifer or so have failed to initiate a conversation with him. It seems very queer that no demons have tried to speak with Lucifer as someone always does.

Michael hopes that it was his Father to come and save him, lift him out of this place as he does not deserve to be here. He prays that the whispers will come and save him but does not know how they will save him. No one can enter the Cage freely and expect to get out without any difficulty. Castiel has retrieved Sam’s body but not his soul and sacrificing more of his brothers and sisters for a war his trying to fight in heaven against Raphael. _I hope Raphael tears you to pieces Castiel. You are an embarrassment to Heaven._ Death came and retrieved the rest of Sam, his soul and did it without any difficulty. He have thought of pleading to Death to save him but refused to say to do so. _I am an Archangel of Heaven. Heaven’s fiercest weapon. You must not beg, Michael._ He had let Death leave the Cage without any of him pleading for an escape. He prayed to his Father and the whispers to save him before he slips into insanity.

A two years after Death’s visit to the Cage, a bright white light appeared in the sky, the whispers said, ‘ _You must come out quickly, Michael, and the portal would not be open for longer. You must also bring the human with you. Lucifer must stay here, like he should be.’_

‘But I must fight and defeat him, it is part of my duty to kill him’ Michael said. The whispers replied, ‘ _DO YOU WANT TO STAY HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY? HUNDREDS HAD TO BE SACRIFICED TO GET YOU OUT, MICHAEL’._ Realising, the whispers’ point, he ran to retrieve the broken Adam and carried him into his shoulders.

‘You won’t survive for any longer. I presume you’ll just die once you are out of here.’ Michael thought. He ran back to the portal, as swift as possible before it closes and also before Lucifer gets out. However, the odds were not so kind and Lucifer was already in front of the portal, ready to step out into freedom.

‘You think you can get out without me, brother? You know what, here’s what I’m going to do. We’re getting out of the Cage, freedom for me, and freedom for you, blah, blah, blah. You can hunt down and seek revenge to the Winchesters and I will go elsewhere spreading my destruction over Earth.’ Lucifer exclaimed.

‘You cannot do this Lucifer, you must remain here like you should be!’ Michael screamed.

‘Look brother, we could fight till we sort this out but according to those whispers, we don’t have much time left. I don’t want to miss my chance to get out of this place and I am pretty sure that you want to get out of here too. Seek your revenge, however, I really beg of you not to kill them, of course. They are our true vessels and any other monkey suits will not do. So, see you later brother.’ He said with that mischievous smile on his face and stepped out of the portal. Michael realising what had just happed and thought of the things that Father will do to him and what the rest of the angels will think of him. _No, they are my brothers and sisters, they love and fear me. I am higher than them._ Michael stepped out of the portal with Adam on his shoulders, leaving behind the hell that he spent three years living in complete agony. _The Winchesters should see what I have for them. They will kneel and wished that they had never had put me in that Cage._                                                                                                                                                                                            

 


End file.
